The Things I Do
by Nesserz
Summary: Hermione always the caring friend, tries to help Harry and Ginny out of trouble but ends up with more than she bargained for.


The Things I Do.

Disclaimer: Ok, guys and girls. I decided to put this story up now. To tide you over until the next story! It's only a one-shot so there will be NO SEQUEL or NO MORE CHAPTERS! Hope that you like it. I tried to write in Hermione's P.O.V. We'll I'll see what you think! =D.

I sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book titled _101 Ways To Hex Your Enemies: The Hexes They Didn't Teach You In School. _It was quite enjoyable. I was just up to the part where it told you how to hex a person without using a wand, _very_ complex magic, when Harry climbed in through the Portrait Hole looking grim.

I smiled at him from where I was sitting in front of the fire and he walked over to me and slumped down into the squashy armchair next to the couch that I was currently occupying.

"Are you all right Harry?" I asked him, carefully marking my page and setting down my book.

"Yeah." He said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, obviously tired.

"Are you sure?" I asked him carefully, carefully because lately, if provoked, Harry was likely to start yelling and not stop.

"Yeah, just a hard practice, that's all 'Mione." He said, putting his glasses back on and stifling a yawn.

"Speaking of practice, where's Ron?" I asked him, looking in the direction of the Portrait Hole. Harry grinned and dropped his hands onto either side of the chair, clearly exhausted.

"Well…he wasn't exactly paying attention during practice, so Angelina kept him back to…well…practice." Harry said, grinning.

"Oh. Alright." I said frowning. Ron loved Quidditch, why wouldn't he have been paying attention? I was about to ask Harry this but he had stood up and walked over to a table in the corner of the room that Ginny Weasley happened to be sitting at with a group of her friends. I watched as Harry crept up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes and she let out a small shriek. She soon realised who it was and turned around to hug Harry and receive a kiss on the forehead from him. 

Harry and Ginny had secretly been seeing each other for the past month. Secretly, because of Ginny's rather over protective brother who also happened to be Ron. I shook my head at them but smiled all the same. I personally, think that it is none of Ron's business who Ginny chooses to spend her time with. You would think that Ron would be happy that Ginny had taken an interest in Harry and vice versa, but with Ron, who knew what he would think. He could think that it was wonderful, or he could want to tear Harry limb from limb. Knowing Ron and his temper, the latter. 

At first, Ginny wasn't going to tell me what was going on either but I figured it out quickly. At first I was hurt that she wasn't planning on telling me but I figured that she thought it best that I didn't know, so that I wouldn't possibly be able to tell Ron by accident. As if I ever would!

Both of them disappearing within minutes of each other, they would mysteriously suddenly have to go to the Library, or out to find a Professor… This was usually at Dinner times. Of course, when Ron is surrounded by food, he scarcely notices anything else, I should know. So they were pretty safe from Ron at times like that. Honestly, I really don't know how he hasn't worked it out yet. At first Harry and Ginny were very cautious with their meetings, now just about everyone in Gryffindor House knows about them _but _Ron. I swear that boy is as thick as a post sometimes. 

Harry and Ginny had decided to come and sit by the fire and were currently curled up together on a couch right in front of the fire. I chose not to look at them, after all, it would just be rude. I wouldn't like to think that they were looking at me when I was sitting with…yes well we wont enter into that. 

I could hear Ginny giggling softly and Harry laughing quietly with her. I smiled to myself. I was glad that they were happy together. Harry needed someone fun and vibrant in his life like Ginny. She brought out the best in him. Making him laugh and made him someone that I had scarcely seen before. He was almost a normal, sixteen year old boy.

I was very involved with my book when I heard the Portrait Hole open about an hour later. I looked up out of habit and saw that it was Ron. I snapped my head over to where Harry and Ginny were, I had grown accustomed to them jumping apart at the sound of anyone coming and was shocked when this time they seemed too wrapped up in themselves to do anything about the current situation. Don't get me wrong, they weren't doing anything inappropriate in the Common Room or anything, but with Ron on the scene, it would be seen that way. 

I hissed at them out the corner of my mouth but they didn't hear me. Well at least, I don't think that they did. They were engrossed in their own little world. I rolled my eyes and jumped up and headed towards Ron, thinking wildly about what I could do to stop him from seeing Harry with his little sister in his lap…

"Ron! Hey!" I said a little too enthusiastically, standing right in front of him. 

I figured that if I stood here long enough, someone would see and warn Harry and Ginny and then I could let Ron pass without him thinking anything strange.

"So!" I said, my eyes darting around the room at my fellow Gryffindors, hoping that they would get the hint. I had the sneaking suspicion that Seamus and Dean knew exactly what was going on and they weren't going to do a damn thing about it.

"So…what?" he said, leaning against the door way in his Quidditch robes. I didn't even let myself think what I would normally think about Ron and his Quidditch robes, now wasn't the appropriate time well honestly, no time was appropriate…

"How…how…was…practice!?" I said, casting around for a subject.

"Practice was…fine thanks Hermione." He said, frowning at me slightly.

"Good! Practice makes perfect!" I said, laughing in a high-pitched voice that wasn't mine. I resisted the urge to hit myself in the forehead.

"Yeah…it does. Are you ok, 'Mione?" he asked, reaching out to put a hand on my forehead. I felt myself go red as his cool hand rested on my forehead. Well he would think that I had a temperature at the least. I thought ruefully. 

"I...umm…f-fine. Yep fine." I said, wondering if he could actually make sense of what I was saying.

Ron turned away for a few seconds to put down his broom and I made frantic gestures in Ginny and Harry's direction without actually looking at them, in the hopes that Lavender, Seamus or Dean or someone would do _something_! 

I was in no luck however and snapped my head back to facing Ron with a smile plastered on my face. Obviously I was faced with the task of trying to try to stall Ron for even longer. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he turned and started looking for his sister and best friend.

"Hermione, maybe you should go to the hospital wing, you're acting a little weird." I considered this for a moment but then thought that as soon as I got there Madam Pomfrey would know that there wasn't a thing wrong with me and I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself just for Harry and Ginny…well any more than I already had.

"I'm fine Ron, never better! I don't need to go anywhere, in fact, I'm quote content to stand here all night." I said as a last ditch attempt to get him to stay. He raised an eyebrow at me and spoke.

"Well…if you're sure. Despite the fact that _you _want to stay here all night, some of us don't." He said and made to walk past me. 

Needless to say, I blocked him from walking past. But did that stop him? No of course not. He sighed and placed his hands on either side of me and picked me up and placed me out of his way. I shrieked and he looked at me.

"_What _Hermione?" he said, exasperated.

"I…you…I." 

"A sentence would be good Herm."

"Don't shorten my name." I said to him and he gaped at me.

"I've only been doing it for the last three years. You never said anything before." He said bewildered.

"Well…I don't like it."  He shrugged and began to walk towards the fireplace. Any minute now he'd see something that he shouldn't…

This was my last chance, I had to do something. Now.

"Ron!" I walked over to him and he had just turned his face in the direction of his sister and my now ex best friend and so completely at a loss, I put both of my hands, either side of his face and roughly pulled him down to my level and kissed him. 

I kissed my best friend. 

To help save my _other _best friend from _this _best friend.

Hoping against hope that it would distract him long enough for Harry and Ginny to disentangle themselves.

I couldn't believe that I was kissing Ron, just to save Harry's neck. Not that I wouldn't _want_ to kiss Ron, but it's not like I _want_ to kiss him either…not in this circumstance anyway…Oh I am so muddled up it's not funny. If anyone is laughing at me…

After a few seconds, I pulled away, completely stunned by what I had just done. Oh no. I looked to Harry and Ginny for support, to explain to Ron why I had done it, to find that Ginny was sitting back with her group of friends, and Harry was on the couch, reading a book.

What…You've got to be kidding me…

"Um. Harry?" I said hoarsely. 

"No, I'm Ron, remember." Ron said to me, staring at me in shock.

"What? Of course you are." I said distracted. "Harry, how long have _you _been sitting there?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Oh, since Ron came in." he said innocently, "Why?" 

"Oh, I don't know, I just thought that you. had. company." I said in a forced calm voice.

"Nope, just me. Just the little ol' boy-who-lived." He said grinning at me.

"You will _not be 'the little ol' boy who lived' when I've finished with you." I said, glaring at him. Needless to say it wiped the grin off his face._

"Hermione…" Ron said from beside me, right in my ear. I jumped, almost forgetting that he was there.

"Yes?" I said to him, at a complete loss as to what to say.

"What you did before…_why _did you do what you did before?" He asked, his freckles standing out rather well on his pale face.

"Oh that? Ask Harry." I said looking at him, and flopping down onto the seat that I had been sitting in previously and picking up my book to hide my brilliantly red face, along with the grin that I was sure was going to be a permanent attachment to my face for quite some time…

That's all folks! Hope it was up to my standards. It probably wasn't because I was half asleep when I wrote it. Lol. I'm working on my next story. Another Harry/Ginny cos I've fallen in love with them at the moment. They are so cute! Ahh lol. 

Again, thank you to all of those people who have reviewed my other stories. I would have put an authors note at the end of that, but we aren't allowed too, so hopefully people will find this and read and enjoy it!

Many thanks!

~Nesserz.


End file.
